As days go by
by Tigereyes45
Summary: This is a story of the many different things that happen in the base. Eventually Link X Susan. First chapter: Susan sat at the bar staring at the vodka in her glass. Please read not as bad as it may sound. Characters might be a little occ (Out of character) at first. Disclaimer: I do not own this movie or the characters.
1. Chapter 1 Nightlife

Monster vs. Aliens

Chapter one: Susan's nights.

Susan was sitting at the bar drinking like she always did on her free nights when she was free from work and the aliens and the monsters. It was her time to be away from all of those things and she always spent it drinking. She set the clear glass filled with vodka down and let out a deep breath. She lifted the small fragile glass up and drank it all in one gulp. "Another please?" She ask and the glass is refilled. I stare at the liquid filled-glass and spin it around a little watching the water swish about. "No alien. No monsters. No anything." She says again as if trying to convince herself.

In truth she started this after she became a monster and became able to switch back and forth between heights. On her first night free and she means completely free. She had wandered into tis bar and drank herself and her worries away. She was still getting over Derek even though in the end she decided it was over it still had hit her hard.

She chugged the glass and the bar tender poured her another. She almost wished that someone, anyone, would come over and talk to her but no one ever did. IN the past when she had comed here a few had and she had threaten them all. She hadn't been in the mood to talk or make friends then. She sighs again and drinks five more drinks before paying.

As she got up she wobbled a little bit. She ignores it and starts heading to the base sixty miles away. As always she had a ride waiting for her with Link at the wheel. He was the only one that knew this is where she went on her free nights that she didn't spend with them. She stumbles over to the car and climbs in. "Thanks." She says knowing what he would say.

"No problem. Someone seemed to drink herself over the moon though."

"What did I say about the jokes? They aren't funny when I'm drunk." She says and leans her head on her hand. Ever since that first time coming here he had picked her up. She remembered when she had tried to get back on her own but was to drunk too. When she called base Link had picked up. They had a silent but understood agreement. Link would come to pick her up and wouldn't tell anyone else about the drinking and she would cover for him next time he messed with Monger, Bob, or the Dr and trust her he needed it a lot.

She blinks as the wind blowing in her face sobered her up a little. "How long this time?" She asks wandering "How long Link had waited.

"Only about an hour this times usually you make me wait two or sometimes three." He says laughing. "Most girls take that long just shopping."

She sigh. "Sorry. You know you don't have to wait right?"

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy it Susan. It's nice to be away from base. And it's funny to see you drunk." He says looking over watching her drawing shapes in the air with her fingers not even realizing she was doing it. He laughs and looks back to the rode. They pull up to base and sneak in the back way as he walks her through the halls so she wouldn't get lost. Luckily they made it to her room before she started throwing up into the toilet.

Link stood in the doorway as she pushed her hair outta her eyes and leaned against the bathtub. She was always so happy and perky. Always looking on the Brightside but just like everyone else she had a dark side. He was the only one who ever saw it though. She always followed orders and lead them through trouble the others never realized she had troubles of her own. That annoyed Susan. She leans away from the bathtub and throws up a little more in the toilet.

She saw Link was still standing in the doorway. "What are you still doing here?" He shrugged. "Go away." She ordered not wanting anyone to see her anymore for right now.

Instead of listening he walked over to her and pulled her up. "C'mon suck it up monster. We monsters should be able to hold our liquor. We have a long day tomorrow soldier so go to bed and get some rest. This hangover might be a bad one." He says with a smirk as he let's go of me and leaves.

I stand in the middle of the bathroom a little longer before walking out and over too my bed. I stumble onto the cover and fall asleep quickly. Dreaming of my old life before the accident. Even though I sometimes wander about how different it would have been if I hadn't become a monster. Then I always realize that I would be worst off. Most likely in a crumbling marriage with the guy I had once thought was the man of my dreams.

The birds were whistling but the monsters and aliens couldn't hear them from inside the base. No instead they woke up to an alarm going off. Susan groans as she gets up and gets dress before going to see what was going on. She could still smell the vodka on her stale breath. Monger was ranting on about something. Susan looks around and notices that Link was missing. "Strange." She whispers.

"What was that soldier?!" Monger shouts in Susan's face.

Susan winces but tries not to show the other symptoms from her hang over. Such as the feeling that her head was vibrating or the pain. "Sir, I said it was strange sir." She say with a solute.

"Indeed it is." Monger says going on about the job.

Susan sighs as they are dismiss. He was sending Dr. Cockroach and Bob on this one with Sta'abi. She goes and lay down back in her bed happy she could get some more sleep. Where was Link though? That question kept popping up in her head and annoying her. So she got up and walked around the base smiling at everyone as she looks for the missing, Missing Link. She finally found him making coffee in the lounge where all the other monsters hung out. She had just been here fifth teen minutes ago and hadn't seen him. "Hey can I get some of that?" She asks cheerfully.

"Sure nice to see you're better. So when is the next pickup?" He asks pouring her a cup and putting two creams in it like she likes.

"Don't call it that. You make it sound like I'm groceries or something and not for a while probably. I don't even know why I keep going there. I should be over it all by now but I just can't seem to." Susan say taking the cup of coffee from her friend.

Link rests a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You'll find someone else. Someone better too and if they also break your heart I'll break their bones while Dr.C would handle the rest with one of his nifty inventions. Like he could blast the guy or melt his brains or something." Link says and Susan laughs.

Link smiles and pats his friend's shoulder before walking away. Susan sits down and drinks her coffee. It mild the side effects of the results of her actions from the night before. She sits calmly till the red alarm goes off and all the metal doors come falling down locking her in the room. "Hey! What's going on?!" She shouts as she pounds on one of the metal doors.


	2. Chapter 2 The after effect

**Chapter two is out now people.**

**I would like to thank RedRuby for being the first person to post a review on this story and Pinkarray for also posting a review. Hope I did better with the characters in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two

The problem

Susan stood in the middle of the room, not able to get out, so instead she was pacing. The clock on the wall gave proof that she had been in here for fifth-teen minutes and the alarm was still ringing. She sat on the couch and notice a blue squishy substance coming through one of the metal doors. "Bob, what are you doing? DO you know what's going on?"

Bob finished coming through the door. "Oh, hi Susan. Have you seen my eye? I just had it."

Susan sighs and smiles at her brainless friend. "I think you left it on the other side of the door Bob."

Bob laughs. "Oh yeah."

"Bob do you know why the alarm is going off and all the other rooms are blocked by these metal doors?" Susan ask walking over to one.

"Oh yeah. They're there because of, um, I don't remember. Something about Dr. Cockroach or Link I think." Bob says as he starts to slide under the door again. "Eye. Oh eye where are you? Oh there you are." Bob says as he gets to the other side.

"Hey Bob! Don't leave me in the locked room. Come on get me out." Susan shouts hitting the door again.

"No can do. Sorry Susan. Monger says everyone's on lockdown. See you later Susan. Huh? Where did my hat go?" Bob ask and Susan could hear his voice getting fainter.

She sighs and leans against one. The alarms suddenly stop and the door she was leaning against suddenly went up causing her to fall on her butt. "Ouch." Susan says as she stands up and starts to walk around.

"Hello." She called out but no one answered. She walks around a little longer still not running into anyone.

Link was in the detention block along with Dr.C and their alien visitor Covertan. That had gotten in a fight. It was all Covertan's fault as far as Link and Dr.C was concerned. He was the one who turn on the stupid machine. Dr. Coackroach said it wasn't ready. Link was just trying to stop it. Not his fault that he had to use Monger's extra jetpack to catch it. Monger was overreacting like always. Link sat in a chair playing checkers against Dr. Cockroach. Covertan was hovering above taunting them every time they made a move with some sarcastic remark.

Susan walks to the detention block. She had found Monger and he had explained what happened expressing the loss of his jetpack. She smiled as she rolled her eyes. She saw Sta'abi playing with her pet in front of the cell where the guys were being held. She walks over and waves to her. "Hey Sta'abi. Watching the guys?"

"Guys? These are but little boys who make a mess with children toys." She says throwing some kind of strange food. The purple alien pet runs off after it.

"That was no toy, madam." Dr.C stated. "It 'was' a state of the art training robot for us to practice with. That was until 'something' ruined it." Dr. Cockroach says looking up to glare at the floating alien, who just smiled evilly in return.

Susan frowned. None of them trusted the alien but they had no proof that he was just trouble. Just then Sqweep flew into the room. "You are now allowed to go. Commander Monger says so." He says and leaves. Susan presses a button on the outside which lets them out.

"Thank you Susan." Cockroach says walking by her.

"Hey has anyone seen Bob?" Link asks looking around.

"Earlier I talked to him but not since then." Susan says.

Link looks around. "He was just here."

They look up simultaneously to see the blue aliens on the ceiling and dripping. "Heeeey." Bob says waving. Then he falls. "Aww. Where'd all the loud alarms go?"

They just shake their heads. Link explains as they walk to the cafeteria. Susan pauses for a moment. "Sta'abi, are you coming?"

"Sta'abi already ate petty human food. She had her fill she has training to do now." Sta'abi says as her Vornicarn eats.

Susan shrugs. "Okay. Later Sta'abi." She catches back up to Link and Bob and they all continue to the cafeteria. It was casserole today. Susan sat down with Dr. Cockroach, Link, and Bob as they all started to eat. She just stared at the food before taking a bite. She had eaten casserole before but this one looked a little off. It was surprisingly good. Just like when. She stopped herself in mid-thought and pushed the food away.

What's wrong Susan?" Dr. C questioned.

"Not hungry?" Link asks.

"Uh yeah. Not really." Susan says and rubs her head. She stands up and gets a bottle of water before telling the guys she was going to the gym, and threw away her food, walking out. Are Fifty-something was really big so of course it had its own gym. Susan started out with some cardio before going to the weights. Lifting weights weren't really her thing but she did them anyways. She much preferred doing jumping jacks or anything else besides lifting weights and running but as the leader she needed to set an example even if no one else would follow it.

Covertan was in his room planning another scheme. "What idiots these fools are. If only that machine had caused more damage before those fools caught it. I was almost fully into the security system before they came running in." He ranted to himself. "How to fix this? Hmm." He says going into deep thought.

Dr. Cockroach was working on another new invention sense his newest one was in ashes from his laser. It was on such a rampage that Link had actually stolen 'his' laser to destroy the robot. Dr. Cockroach was mad about it but he knew there was no point to it. So he just continued on with his work. Not that any of his inventions ever lasted around here. He lifted the goggles that had been protecting his eyes from the fire as metal clashed against metal and the saw cut it into two as it died down and he turns the machine off. At least today was more peaceful than most. Maybe he could get some work down this afternoon. There was a big crash in the background interrupting his hopeful thinking. "Of course it wouldn't be." He mutters to himself getting up to go see what the source was.

He presses the button that opens his door only to see Bob in the hall with, none other than general Monger in his belly. If you could even call it that. "Bob. Spit him out."

"Okay." Bob says and pukes up the general. "Hey General Monger. Where'd you come from? I was trying to hug you." Bob says trying to hug the man again and he pushes Bob back before he was stuck inside the blob again. Bob looks around. "Hey where'd he go?" Bob says as he walks/slides away calling out for the general who is left standing where the blob had been moments before. He runs after him yelling at Bob and lecturing him while Dr. Cockroach just shakes his head. He smiles too himself before going back to his lab.

Link walks around flirty as usual with Sta'abi before she beat him with her weapon. He gave up after that and went to the gym. Susan said she was going there and she never minded the flirting. Link looks in the window to the room and smiled seeing that Susan was still in there. He walks in and approaches her as she lifts some minor weights. "Hey captain." He says as Susan looks over to him. "How's your head sunshine?"

Susan grimaced at his hint towards the side effect from her drinking. "I don't know what you mean Link." She says. He was about to reply when Cockroach came running in, with earmuffs on, and waving what looked to be his new invention around chasing what seemed to be a fly. He pressed a button and a high screeching sound came out of the invention. It was ear-splitting.

The crazy doctor laughed and shouted, "Take that you pest. This high pitch frequency shall destroy you!"

Link looks towards Susan as he plug his ears. Susan was deathly pale and she grabbed her ears as she grew big without even meaning to. The doctor stopped and turned off the machine. Susan glares at him before taking his weapon and breaking it in half. Then she shrunk back down. "You better never make a weapon like that again!" She shouted then stumbled out holding her head. Dr.C looks over at Link who just shrugged. "It was pretty loud dude."

* * *

**Well that's chapter two. Chapter three may be out soon. As soon as the ideas pop into my head for it. Also told my friend that more Dr. Cockroach will be in chapter three. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Got any advice go ahead and tell me.**


End file.
